rwby_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Approvals/Abilene Adaway
Questions #'Character Name': Your character's full name, comprised of first and last name. It can't be gibberish. No exceptions. #'Character's Age': How old are they? #'School & Team': What team are they a part of? From which school? #'Personality:' There is a minimum required of 5 sentences, with the basics of your character's personality. #'History:' There is a minimum required of two paragraphs, each of five sentences totaling to ten, with the basics of your character's history. #'Weapons:' What is your character's weapons? #'Semblance:' What is your character's semblance? Give the name and explain it. This question, however, is optional to answer, as it tends to be too soon to tell. #'Other:' Anything else to add? Do they have a soulmate, hanahaki? Add whatever you think the sorters should know. ---- Answers #Abilene Rosalie Adaway #18 #Team AZLA, Second Year Atlas #Abilene is a feisty girl... that's for sure. She has a pair of piercing blue eyes that can make anyone uncomfortable, and she takes full advantage of that. Abilene's dangerous, holding a tongue that can scathe anyone's ears around her. She has a temper when angered, which means that pissing or pranking her is not a smart idea. Somehow, she was appointed the leader of Team AZLA... Oh well. Means more minions for her usage. She can sometimes be uncaring, but when needing to motivate her teammates, she can easily motivate them. You'll be surprised at seeing her way of organization... but oh well. Abilene's bright, snappy, and has a hell of a temper, especially for those who don't seem to fit her ideas that day. She's ambitious and gifted with computer technicalities, which means that she prefers to remain focused and if she's disturbed, well, good luck to you. #Abilene Rosalie Adaway was born the eldest of the Adaway siblings. Her mother was a huntress, and her father was the stay-at-home dad. From her entrance into the world, Abilene always had her father wrapped around her little finger. She worked him to get whatever she wanted, especially when her mother wasn't home, and everything seemed normal until the news came that Eden Adaway, Abilene's mother, was in the hospital and expecting another little one. And so, Abilene's fairytale life came to a sudden screeching halt. On March 18, Blaze Raziel Adaway entered the world in the maternity ward of Atlas General Hospital. Abilene had originally planned to hate her baby brother, but seeing the little bundle in her mother's arms, changed everything. She was eight when Blaze was born, and that set the stage for their relationship. As Abilene, and Blaze, grew up with one parent always around and the other barely around, the siblings slowly grew closer. Abilene began to adore her baby brother, and when he started school, Abilene found herself getting nervous for him. But, now, continuing her own education, but still keeping a sharp eye on Blaze, Abilene has slowly began to change to fit her surroundings of the school and the demands of her classes. No matter what, she always has one eye on her brother. #Austria; a pair of knives #Teleportation; Can teleport anywhere that she's been before, but the longer the distance or multiple times teleporting, it exhausts her. She has to sleep for at least 12 hours total to regain full semblance control. #N/A Category:Approved